prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Saturday Night's Main Event
The Best of Saturday Night's Main Event is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2009. Disc One Matches *5/85 - Hulk Hogan vs. Bob Orton *10/85 - Roddy Piper vs. Paul Orndorff (Born to Controversy: The Roddy Piper Story) *1/86 - Hulk Hogan vs. Terry Funk (Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology Special Edition) *3/86 - Boxing Match: Mr. T. vs. Bob Orton *10/86 - Snake Pit Match: Jake Roberts vs. Ricky Steamboat *11/86 - Randy Savage vs. Jake Roberts *1/87 – Steel Cage Match: Hulk Hogan vs. Paul Orndorff (The History of the WWE Championship) *3/87 – Battle Royal *5/87 – Best 2 out of 3 Falls: Hart Foundation vs. British Bulldogs *10/87 - Honky Tonk Man vs. Randy Savage *11/87 - Randy Savage vs. Bret Hart Non-Match Chapters *10/85 - Uncle Elmer's Wedding *10/85 - A Trip to the Zoo *11/85 - Halloween Contest *10/87 – The Mega Power Formation *10/87 - "Piledriver" Music Video Special Features *5/85 - Ricky Steamboat & The US Express vs. The Iron Sheik, Nikolai Volkoff & George Steele *3/86 - "Real American" Music Video *5/85 - Junkyard Dog & His Mother Disc Two Matches *1/88 - Hulk Hogan vs. King Kong Bundy *2/88 - Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant (The History of the WWE Championship) *3/88 - Randy Savage vs. Ted DiBiase *3/88 - Hulk Hogan vs. `The King' Harley Race (Hulk Hogan: The Ultimate Anthology Special Edition; Legends of Wrestling: Hogan/Backlund) *11/88 - Randy Savage vs. Andre the Giant *1/89 - Ultimate Warrior vs. Honky Tonk Man *2/89 - Twin Towers vs. Mega Powers *5/89 – Cage Match: Hulk Hogan vs. Big Bossman *11/89 – Best 2 out of 3 Falls: Rockers vs. Brain Busters Non-Match Chapters *3/88 - Andre Passes Out *11/88 - Jim Duggan reflects on his flag match *1/89 - Beefcake Shaves Ron Bass' head Special Features *11/88 - Brother Love Interviews Hulk Hogan *11/89 - Dusty Rhodes vs. Big Bossman - Sapphire's Debut Disc 3 Matches *1/90 - Hulk Hogan & Ultimate Warrior vs. Mr. Perfect & The Genius *4/90 - Hulk Hogan vs. Mr. Perfect (Hulk Still Rules) *4/90 - Rockers vs. Hart Foundation *7/90 - Mr. Perfect vs. Tito Santana *4/91 - 20 Man Battle Royal *4/91 - Bret Hart vs. Ted DiBiase *2/92 - Undertaker & Ric Flair vs. Hulk Hogan & Sid *11/92 - British Bulldog vs. Shawn Michaels (Shawn Michaels: Heartbreak & Triumph) *3/06 - Street Fight: Shawn Michaels vs. Shane McMahon *7/06 - 5 on 2 Elimination Match: D-Generation X vs. Spirit Squad (The New & Improved DX) *7/06 - Edge vs. John Cena Non-Match Chapters *11/89 - Mr. Perfect & The Genius Smash the WWE Title *4/90 - Vince McMahon and Jesse Ventura on Horseback *10/90 - Oktoberfest *2/92 - Roddy Piper Shocks The Mountie *7/06 - Randy Orton gives Hulk Hogan the RKO Special Features *7/90 - Alfred Hayes & Gene Okerlund Go On Safari *Shawn Michaels talks about winning the I-C Title *Matt Hardy discusses boxing Evander Holyfield External links * Amazon.com * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases